Electrochemical supercapacitors (ESCs) have garnered attention due to their high power density, excellent low temperature performance, and essentially unlimited number of charge/discharge cycles. While ESCs demonstrate excellent electrochemical performance, the high cost per kWh limits the wide-spread adoption of ESCs. Compared with lithium ion batteries, some current supercapacitors exhibit a 10 times higher cost per kWh. The high cost per kWh is a major concern for capacitive energy storage and currently prevents the adoption of supercapacitors to replace batteries in many applications.